marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Todd Arliss (Earth-14042)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = King Ryū | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 1 | Last = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 29 | HistoryText = Tiger Shark was one of the various supervillains locked up in the maximum security prison The Raft. When Loki attacked the Raft to get his hands on the DISK technology, he freed several of the imprisoned villains, including Tiger Shark. Along with the other villains, Tiger Shark proceeded to wreck havoc and fight the Avengers. After Loki had succesfully trapped the Avengers in DISKs, he recalled his army to their DISKs, including Tiger Shark. Later, when the X-Men and the Avengers' Partners attacked Loki's Castle to retrieve the stolen DISKs, Tiger Shark was one of the villains that tried to stop them. He was defeated and secured in a DISK. After Loki's defeat, his DISK was stolen by Mystique and delivered to Red Skull, who gave Tiger Shark more power with the Dimension Sphere and made him a member of his new team, the Masters of Evil. . Tiger Shark was next seen fighting Deadpool, using his new abilities, like control over water, to defeat the hero. Red Skull recalled him back to his DISK however when Tiger Shark threatened to go against his orders not to engage the Avengers in combat. When Red Skull began his final plan to destroy the Earth, he send Tiger Shark to Wakanda to set up one of his 5 bases for the Gaia Anchors there. Upon arrival, Tiger Shark defeated Black Panther in combat and crowned himself the new king. He took the local population hostage and forced them to build a giant statue of him. Black Panther teamed up with S.H.I.E.L.D., Jessica Shannon and Wasp to free his people and destroy the base. When S.H.I.E.L.D. attacked the base and Black Panther challenged him to another fight, Tiger Shark called the Serpent Society for backup. Jessica was taken hostage by King Cobra while Black Panther found himself in a battle with Diamondback and Cottonmouth. By deploying his Light Daggers, Black Panther freed Jessica. Angered by this, Tiger Shark D-secured Black Panther into a DISK and proceeded to fight Wasp. By deploying the new Build Up Armor that Tony Stark had build for her, Wasp was able to defeat all four villains, after which all of them were D-Secured by Jessica. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Tiger Shark of Earth-616. Besides these powers, the Dimension Sphere also gave Tiger Shark the ability to manipulate water to his will. . | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2014 Character Debuts Category:Doctor Dorcas Experiment Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Shark Form Category:Human/Shark Hybrids Category:Atlantean/Human Hybrids Category:Atlantean/Shark Hybrids Category:Multiple Hybrids Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Hydrokinesis